Solitaires et solidaires
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Parce que même les plus solitaires des hommes ont besoin de se serrer les coudes au plus fort de la guerre.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Solitaires et solidaires

**Personnages :** Ikki, Masque de Mort

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 1 523

**Notes de l'auteur :** S'inscrit plus ou moins dans la continuité de « Solitudes partagées », un autre OS basé sur ces deux personnages et leurs possibles points communs. Me permet au passage de fouiner un peu du côté d'Arès. Merci aussi à Ayun pour m'avoir mis sur la voie du titre.

**Solitaires et solidaires**

Une vive lueur émergea d'une large porte à doubles battants qui se retrouva fracassée. Des dizaines de corps empruntèrent l'ouverture, dramatiquement éloignés du sol léché par les flammes envahissant la salle de toute part. Certains piliers furent brisés comme ils se faisaient percuter par les cadavres dont les os émirent des craquements sinistres. Ce fut un silence de plomb qui suivit ce grand tumulte, avant que, dans la grande salle, un homme ne fit son apparition sa silhouette se découpant dans l'embrasure précédemment pratiquée. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, constatant que pas un de ses adversaires n'avait survécu à son assaut. L'auraient-ils seulement pu, pauvres gardes et soldats qu'ils étaient, confrontés à la puissance d'un homme qui avait à plusieurs reprises bravé la colère des dieux ?

Un bruit de course vint derrière lui, résonnant entre les murs du couloir, se répercutant jusqu'au haut plafond de la salle. Un deuxième homme apparut bientôt, s'arrêtant à hauteur de son compagnon.

« T'es en retard, le crabe…

— Foutu piaf, t'es censé m'attendre, tu te rappelles ? C'est dangereux ici. Je sais que t'es une tête brûlée, mais évite de combattre seul quand même.

— Si tu voulais ton heure de gloire, t'avais qu'à combattre pour Athéna dès le début, au lieu de t'occuper à repeindre les murs de ton temple. »

Le Cancer jeta un regard circulaire dans les environs, il n'y avait pas à dire, Ikki avait fait du bon boulot, pas un seul n'en avait réchappé. Pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire lui-même, mais après tout, seul le résultat comptait.

« Tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ma gloire perso ? Comme si j'avais pas assez donné contre Hadès. Bordel, on m'a filé une seconde chance – que je ne mérite certainement pas – et c'est pour m'envoyer au casse-pipe. Je suis maudit.

— Tu paies tes erreurs, ce n'est que justice. Et puis il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose.

— Et on a servi à quoi quand Cronos nous a envoyé sa clique, petit con ? Tu foutais quoi à ce moment ? »

Ikki ne sourcilla pas sous la saillie du Cancer. Quand la fureur de Cronos avait déferlé sur le Sanctuaire, il vivait son lot de misère, comme nombre de ses compagnons. Il n'était pas spécialement du genre à s'étendre davantage là-dessus – d'autres le faisant à sa place, pour le plaindre la majeure partie du temps, ce qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Ou parfois, quand d'aucun le voyait seul, il sentait peser sur lui ce même regard de compassion dont était gratifié un chiot auparavant battu par ses maîtres. Ainsi ne pouvait-il pas en tenir rigueur outre-mesure au Sicilien, le seul parmi tous à ne pas être assez précieux pour le ménager. Non pas qu'il se remémorait ces moments avec plaisir, mais au moins avait-il le rappel de l'endroit d'où il venait : l'enfer.

Un tremblement sourd fit se mouvoir les dalles de marbre. Ils en sentirent la puissance jusque dans leurs os cependant qu'instinctivement, leurs muscles se tendirent, prêts à l'assaut. Des soldats similaires à ceux abattus par Ikki se présentèrent par le couloir derrière eux. En face, un combattant d'une taille imposante apparut. Son Fléau l'identifia comme un des Berserkers d'Arès bien que, contrairement à ce qu'en disaient les textes anciens, sa protection était bien loin de refléter toute la fureur colportée par la réputation du dieu de la guerre. Point de piques, de crochets ou de lames hérissées de toute part, pas de monstres légendaires et horribles, fantastiques et fantasmagoriques dont la simple vue suffisait à vous glacer le sang aussi sûrement qu'un de ces hauts cris d'Arès, semblable à ceux de mille hommes armés pour la bataille. Non, le malaise venait bien d'ailleurs, à l'intérieur de son Fléau à la surface lisse et noire, il y avait comme un liquide grenat qui semblait se mouvoir de sa volonté propre, tels des lacets de sang incapables d'être confinés à l'immobilisme. Etait-il donc vrai que les protections des hommes d'Arès se nourrissaient de l'âme et du désespoir de leurs victimes ?

« Bordel, ça s'arrêtera jamais ? grommela le Cancer.

— Seulement quand ils seront tous morts. Je prends le gros, tu t'occupes du reste.

— Ouais, s'agirait pas que je me blesse, c'est ça ? Au moins, je vais pouvoir me refaire une collection de masques, ils l'auront mérité ces bougres par contre. »

Ikki eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire avant que tous deux ne se séparassent, scandant le nom de leurs arcanes respectifs. Un tourbillon sombre jaillit du doigt du Cancer, atteignant les soldats fondant sur lui. Bientôt, des flammèches pâles vinrent s'accumuler autour de sa personne, comme autant de trophée à la gloire du Chevalier d'Or. Pendant ce temps, un bruit sourd se fit entendre après qu'un souffle brûlant ait envahi la pièce de sa puissance. En se retournant, l'Italien observa le corps du Berserker chuter lourdement au sol, en feu.

« Bien, ça devrait suffire, continuons. »

Les deux comparses se mirent de nouveau en route, dépassant le cadavre encore fumant du combattant duquel aucun son ne s'échappait.

« Quand même, je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi on doit encore se coltiner des combats. C'était pas censé être terminé avec Hadès ces guerres à la con ?

— Parce que t'en avais pas encore marre de voir tout le monde te regarder de travers au Sanctuaire ?

— T'es vache, le piaf, tu devrais voir comme certains commencent à être chouettes avec moi. Ils doivent commencer à se rendre compte que j'étais pas le seul taré de la bande. »

Au fond, il s'en moquait bien du respect de ses pairs, le Sicilien. Mais quand même, il y avait une certaine injustice à voir qu'au Sanctuaire, certains étaient plus rapidement pardonnés que d'autres. Après tout, une trahison était une trahison et sur ce point, certains en avaient plus que leur part. Sans parler de tous ceux qui s'étaient fait manipuler, ou de la bande des Orientaux qui savait et qui se prenait pour plus maligne que les autres, mais qui n'en avait pas branlé une seule quand le tyran asservissait le Sanctuaire. Ouais, après ça, ils avaient beau jeu de ne pas faire cas de sa présence, juste parce qu'il avait plus souvent le sourire que les autres. Aussi n'avait-il pas spécialement rechigné à partir au combat quand Arès s'était éveillé, histoire de bien montrer à tout le monde que lui aussi pouvait mettre sa vie pour une cause… juste ? (C'est bien comme ça qu'on qualifiait les actions de son camp quand il est vainqueur, non ? Sur ce point-là, peu de choses avaient changé, c'était juste la personne du treizième temple qui n'était pas la même.) Et Athéna soit louée, on aurait bien dit que sa bécasse d'Armure était d'accord avec lui, et il n'était bien sûr pas question de se faire encore doubler sur ce coup, pas sûr qu'il puisse revenir à chaque fois et il avait assez souvent infligé la mort pour savoir à quel point c'était pas forcément marrant.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'autre bout de la salle, un son de bête féroce alerta leurs sens, les obligeant à se retourner. Devant eux se tenait le Berserker qu'ils pensaient avoir abattu tantôt, son Fléau irradiant de plus belle, dispensant sa lueur malsaine à l'entour. Sous le casque oblong, au milieu du visage sur lequel dansait une ombre insane, un regard de fauve les contemplait, assoiffé de sang et de massacre.

Plus vif que le Phénix, le Cancer percuta son ennemi à pleine vitesse, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans une proche colonnade. L'autre cependant se releva de nouveau sans ciller.

« Il a l'air plus coriace que les précédents, ou alors c'est toi qui es un peu faiblard, le crabe ?

— Et _qui _était censé s'en occuper ? Bref, tu t'attendais à ce que leur puissance diminue pendant qu'on progressait ?

— Ils sont comme nous. Tellement fidèles à leur dieu qu'ils en deviennent capable de se relever en oubliant la douleur. Ça va pas être simple.

— La galère. Tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis venu avec toi pour déblayer le passage ?

— Parce que personne d'autre n'aurait voulu se mettre avec toi ?

— Toi et ta sale habitude de toujours agir en solo… Allez, viens, on va se le farcir à deux, ça devrait pas prendre trop temps. Essaye juste de pas me gêner. »

En quelques pas, Ikki s'était posté à côté de son compère. Tant qu'à faire, il était préférable de combattre avec quelqu'un d'assez rationnel pour ne pas risquer de sacrifice inutile. Il savait la volonté du Cancer de racheter une partie de ses fautes, non pas qu'il avait de comptes à rendre à ses pairs, mais après tout, Athéna l'avait pardonné sans réserve, son Armure l'avait de nouveau accepté. Mine de rien, la reconnaissance, c'était un sentiment inédit pour qui en avait bavé comme l'Italien, faisant de lui quelqu'un de fiable selon les critères du Phénix. Oui, il était parfois bon de ne pas passer son temps à tracer sa route tout seul, et de partager ce fardeau écrasant qu'est la solitude.


End file.
